Never Let Babies Play Video Games
by kirbyfan64
Summary: Tommy and Kimi play a game of LEGO Rock Band.


Tommy and Kimi were in Tommy's living room getting ready to play LEGO Rock Band. Tommy grabbed the microphone and Kimi grabbed one of the guitars.

"What song should we do?" asked Kimi.

"I say we do the one from Shrek 2." Tommy said.

"Ok." Kimi replied.

Tommy set the game up and LEGO versions of him and Kimi showed up on-screen on a big stage with other band members and hundreds of fans watching. Tommy's microphone was actually a screwdriver and Kimi's guitar was green with a Reptar-shaped head.

"Are you sure about this Deed?" Betty asked Didi. "Tommy and Kimi are only one and two years old." she said.

"Of course Betty." said Didi. "Lipchitz says the sooner people play video games then the sooner they'll become professionals." she explained.

"Riiiiggggghhhhht." said Betty.

"I'm so ready for this!" Kimi said in anticipation.

The music started playing. The lyrics started going across the top of the screen and Tommy sung along as Kimi hit the notes on her guitar.

_So she said, "What's the problem baby?"_

_What's the problem? I don't know._

_Well maybe I'm in love, I think about it every time_

_I think about it, I can't stop thinking 'bout it._

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love._

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me,_

_but I don't know nothing about love._

_Come on, come on!_

_Turn a little faster!_

_Come on, come on!_

_The world will follow after._

_Come on, come on!_

_Because everybody's after love!_

Kimi and Tommy started looking at each other and started forgetting about the game.

"Come on Tommy, you need those studs." Tommy said to himself.

_So I said, "I'm a snowball running."_

_Running down into the spring_

_that's coming all this love._

_Melting under b__lue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love!_

_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream_

_never ever end of all this love!_

_Well I didn't mean to do it._

_But there's no escaping your love!_

Tommy and Kimi looked at each other and they dropped their instruments and started running towards each other as the music continued to play.

_These lines of lightning,_

_mean we're never alone!_

_Never alone, no, no!_

_Come on, come on!_

_Move a little closer!_

Tommy and Kimi did what the song told them to and both puckered their lips.

_Come on, come on!_

Tommy reached out and grabbed Kimi's lips.

"Yes!" Tommy shouted. "I win the lip grabbing game again!" he yelled.

"How come I can never win?" Kimi asked as Tommy still held onto her lips.

"Because your name has two I's in it." Tommy answered. "Now let's finish the song." he said.

Tommy let go of Kimi's lips and they both picked their instruments back up.

_I want to hear you whisper._

_Come on, come on!_

_Settle down inside my looooovvvvvveeee!_

_Come on, come on!_

_Jump a little higher!_

_Come on, come on!_

_If you feel a little lighter._

_Come on, come on!_

_We were once upon a time in __looooovvvvvveeee!_

"Here comes the best part!" Kimi yelled.

_We're accidentally in love!_

_Accidentally in love!_

_Accidentally in love!_

_Accidentally in love!_

_Accidentally!_

_I'm in love, I'm in love!_

_I'm in love, I'm in love!_

_I'm in love, I'm in love!_

_Accidentally!_

_I'm in love, I'm in love!_

_I'm in love, I'm in love!_

_I'm in love, I'm in love!_

_Accidentally!_

_Come on, come on!_

_Spin a little tighter!_

_Come on, come on!_

_And the world's a little brighter._

_Come on, come on!_

_Just get yourself inside her_

_____looooovvvvvveeee!_ I'm in love.

Didi and Betty clapped for Tommy and Kimi.

"That was great." said Didi.

"What I don't understand is that all Tommy sang was baby talk but he succeeded." said Betty.

"Well the microphone never knows what you're saying." Didi explained.

Tommy and Kimi looked on the screen and saw that they gained 1234 fans and 4321 studs.

"Yes!" Tommy said.

"Tommy, there's something I have to tell you." Kimi said looking down at the floor.

"What is it Kimi?" Tommy asked.

"I lo..." Kimi started to say.

"Come on, tell me." said Tommy.

"I lost your Reptar doll!" Kimi admitted.

"You what!" Tommy shouted.

"I thought I dropped it under my bed but I couldn't find it under there so I looked all over and I still couldn't find it. Eventually Chuckie told me to give up and I had no choice but to do so." Kimi explained.

"That's it!" Tommy shouted! "I'm no longer letting you borrow my toys." he said.

"Please!" Kimi shouted. Can't you find it in your heart to forgive me?" she asked.

"Over my dead potty!" Tommy shouted. "I never wanna see your face again." he said.

Kimi started crying.

"Oh-no!" said Tommy. "I've made my bestest friend's sister cry." he said.

Kimi stopped crying.

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't wanna ever see your face again if you lost one of my toys." Kimi explained.

"Thanks Kimi, that means alot." Tommy thanked sarcastically.

"So can we play another song?" she asked.

"Sure." Tommy answered. "I know another good one and it's also from a DreamWorks movie." he said.

**3 Minutes and 32 Seconds Later**

_Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting!_

Tommy and Kimi were now in the backyard karate chopping and kicking each other. Didi and Betty were inside watching them through the screen-glass door.

_Those cats were fast as lightning!_

"I warned you Deed. Never Let Babies Play Video Games." said Betty.

**The End**


End file.
